Fire suppression canisters may be employed for suppressing kitchen fires. Prior art fire suppression canisters are typically mounted above a cook stove. The mounting may be by a magnet attaching to a vent hood. The canister includes a container that holds a fire suppressant powder, which is dumped out onto the stove in the event a sufficiently high flame is sensed.
The bottom of the container is scored to create weak lines around segments. An initiator is mounted in the container to initiate the opening of the segments to release the fire suppression powder. The initiator contains an explosive powder and a fuse that extends downward through a hole in the bottom of the container. Flames will ignite the fuse, which in turn detonates the explosive powder. The explosion creates a sudden pressure increase in the container that causes the score lines to shear.
While these canisters work well, an improved mounting system for the explosive powder and fuse would be desirable. Specifically, a mounting system that is faster to assemble would be useful. In addition, at times the fire suppression powder tends to compact and not dispense from the container as well as liked.